


That Moment

by LadyVictory



Category: Fringe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVictory/pseuds/LadyVictory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment in which Olivia realizes exactly how much Astrid means to her. Set during "What Lies Below."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Moment

**Author's Note:**

> AN 1: This is an older piece I am posting here because there is not enough Fringe Olivia/Astrid fic here. Never enough. Get to typing, people...  
> AN 2: Tiny spoilers for "What Lies Below" I suppose.  
> AN 3: Rewatching that episode, I was suddenly struck by the intensity of that moment when Astrid tells Olivia off on the phone.

“Walter will figure something out; we’ll be fine.” The words sat, cold and heavy like a stone, in Olivia’s stomach.  
  
“Astrid-” The line disconnected, punctuating the finality of her partner’s tone. The world blurred suddenly , spinning around Olivia Dunham like some sort of out of control carnival ride. This wasn’t happening, couldn’t be happening.  
  
 _That morning, Astrid had laid dozing in her arms as she had read the morning paper, head tucked against the taller woman’s chest. Lazy with the earliness of the morning and the warmth of her lover against her side, Olivia had sighed with contentment. When they were like that, nothing could go wrong._  
  
 _Astrid had stirred, pushing up a little as she stretched, and Olivia couldn’t help the fond chuckle that rumbled in her chest. “Hmm, morning,” she had whispered, leaning forward and kissing the dark haired woman softly._  
  
 _“Morning…” the junior Agent had mumbled, returning the kiss briefly, before breaking away. “Coffee?”_  
  
 _“Then, the world,” Olivia acknowledged, tossing the paper aside and sitting up. “Another day, another mystery.”_  
  
 _“You just put a jinx on the whole day, you know that, right?”_  
  
 _Laughing, Olivia had kissed the smaller woman’s nose. “You worry too much.”_  
  
Swallowing the lump in her throat, Olivia Dunham looked despairingly at the suddenly intimidating structure that housed Vetros.

“Please,” she whispered, fighting the urge to break through the quarantine and go to her lover. She knew, with a clarity bordering on revelation, that she would never forgive herself if something happened to the other woman.  
  
Looking down at her cellphone, Olivia Dunham quickly typed and sent a message. The ten seconds before receiving a reply were like a small eternity. The answer was simple, and it dragged a single sob from her chest.  _‘I love you too.’_  
  
Tears gathered in her eyes, blurring her vision. “Please, let them be okay. Let her be okay…”


End file.
